


大橋和也看到了

by saya_0319



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya_0319/pseuds/saya_0319
Summary: 你不該偷窺仲夏夜之夢@桃肉醬 老師文檔那偷的如題，帶了jr出場不服可以自行拉我擔做瓜不接受任何意見
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Ohhashi Kazuya, Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 6





	大橋和也看到了

**Author's Note:**

> 後篇「大橋和也聽到了」  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465858

大橋和也聽到了。

纖細修長的手指交曡試圖捂住口鼻，聲音還是抑制不住地由指縫鑽出門縫。十指相交的屏障擋不住極力隱忍的低吟，是他再熟悉不過的聲音。

數落人的時候語調淡白，平時講話則將單字發音拖長、句尾語調上揚的那個大倉忠義，聲音變得更長更黏，好像七月份麥芽糖，黏糊糊溶在手心裏陽光下，甜膩膩的一灘。

大橋和也也看到了。

色情漫畫裡邊最受歡迎的偷情場所堂堂rank in，走廊盡頭的空置房間房門虛掩，在已來過數次的live會場迷路是鬼使神差，而在窺探到隱秘情事的時候保持沉默是心照不宣。

他瘦得驚人，薄薄一層肉挂在骨頭上攏在皮膚下，白得幾乎能看見青色血管筋脈。兩條腿挂在橫山裕腰上，天花板白熾燈一照，兩人裸露的肌膚都像富士山的雪頂。

也像冰咖啡的雪頂。一個讓人想攀登去觸摸，一個讓人食指大動。

但橫山裕顯然比他更餓。整台演出的最年長，年近40仍然保持著精壯身材和與之相配的活力。他背對著大門，雙手鉗住大倉的腰，仿佛凶狠的猛獸捕食。

“よかぁまくん、はや、早すぎ……うぅ、もう無理やから…あぁ！”

大倉被他頂得不住往後退，纏住他腰身的雙腿幾乎要挂不住了，不一會就無力地垂落下來。他看上去脆弱極了，爲了上鏡好看維持的體型落在肉眼中，竟然要比一向消瘦的橫山看起來更小一圈。大橋總是喜歡嬉皮笑臉地叫他父親，但父親當真會在別人的床上露出如此一副被折磨的可憐模樣嗎。

“もうやや、落ちる、落ちるから！うあぁん、はげちぃ…！”

橫山並不放過他，捉著他的腰把他拖了回來，嘴巴上像哄伊藤兄弟般好言相勸，手上反而把大倉的兩條腿挂在自己肩上，讓他發出一聲拔高的悲鳴。變換的角度讓整幅圖景在大橋面前繼續展開，看清橫山粗黑的巨物，它出入的小穴邊緣被磨成薄薄的水紅色。

大倉嘴裏吐出的詞句逐漸失去邏輯，音節粘連而難以辨認。橫山的陰莖捅的不僅是他的花穴，更把他的思考回路攪成一團漿糊。好像魔鏡號開到現實，自己就是以爲自己正在被行人觀看的女主角，淫詞浪語都是service。

“あぁ…深い、よかぁまくんの大きい、深い……もうトロトロになっちゃう♥”

他確實正在被觀看著，大橋縮在門板後面看得入迷。他心知窺人情事不對，但因爲吃多了布丁變得豐滿又有彈性的，好像已經並不只是他的屁股了。

“ふぅ、ああん、しゅき、しゅき♥、なかに、だちてーうぁぁ、キミくんー♥”

橫山的分身抽出來，射出一大灘到大倉平坦的小腹上，那裡還有他尖叫著自己射出來的東西，黏糊糊沿著肌理滴到桌子上。大倉躺在桌子上動也不動，低聲囈語説著胡話，他説好舒服，よかぁまくん的好爽，眼前好白，要昏過去了。

大橋也只覺眼前閃過一道白光。他并沒有掏出自己的肉刃，儘管它縮在狹窄的褲襠裏，叫囂著也要去大倉的，一樣狹窄卻溫暖的地方。

那麽那一道白光。

大概是橫山裕看過來的眼光。

橫山裕也看到了。


End file.
